Something's Missing (RinxLen Fanfiction)
by Vocaloid Fanfiction
Summary: Long lost brother stuff, okay? Summary enough for you? :D Miku: Vocaloid Fanfiction does not own any of the characters! Only the plot! Rin and Len: How did you get here! Miku: Fufufufu I have my ways
1. Sad Memories

Rin's POV:

I was sobbing on the corner of my bed. Whenever I think of Len I think about how much I miss him. Flashback:

"Len-kun, you'll be back soon right!~" Len was going to study music in America. "Rin, the longest I'll be gone is 5 months, and that's only if I need the extra time to stay, okay?" They were both 8, their parents wanted them both to become singers, but they sent Len to America to study. Rin didn't know why they chose Len to leave. Len told her the words he knew were lies, he would probably be gone for over 2 years, or longer, actually, he has been gone for about 6 years.

~Flashback End~

Normal POV:

Rin went to her tiny kitchen to grab an orange. Rin sighed, there were no more oranges left. She was about to head to the store to buy some oranges until something caught her attention. 'Bananas' she thought. She would buy one every year on their birthday and preserved them.

Len's POV:

I finally finished my studies in America, I caught the plane to Japan and was sitting on the plane for what seemed like years before the plane landed. Once I stepped out of the plane I took a nice deep breath. How good it felt to be in Japan again. I bought oranges from America for my twin sister, not knowing if they tasted the same or different, and no I won't ever eat an orange again in my life. (Len: Rin forced me to eat it D:) I was walking towards the store. Tomorrow was our birthday. He left on our birthday. I bought oranges. I bought a banana too. I slowly walked home. about halfway away from my home it started raining hard.

Normal POV:

Len drove his Ferrari to their old home, hoping that Rin still lived there. Their parents died in a storm when they were sailing… God knows where, all I know is that it was for their anniversary, it was sunny that day but it suddenly turned stormy.

Len's POV:

As I drove my beautiful new car to (I hope) Rin's house, I noticed a girl with a black hoodie over her head and bangs covering her face. She was crossing the road, not jaywalking but when her light was green, (like the person crosswalk light) and I saw another man in a car keep driving. The girl didn't notice the car coming, I got out of my car and pushed her out of the way (like jumping so Len survived too)

"What the hell? Couldn't you see that car right there?" I asked the girl as she looked at the ground.

Rin's POV:

The boy who saved me asked me if I could see the car. Of course I could, but I realized I don't want to live without my twin brother Len.


	2. Fight with a douche!

Rin's POV:

Well, the boy saved me and offered me a ride in his car to my house. I shook my head.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Leave me be." I said quietly. I swear to god. I saw a smirk crawl up onto that boy's lips. What was he plotting? I slowly began to stand up and walk away, not caring that I was disrupting traffic. I felt myself being lifted off the ground. 'Yes! Let me fly towards the light!' I thought, flapping my arms around like an idiot. I heard someone laughing obnoxiously below me.

"What the heck are you doing?" The boy asked me. I blushed.

"W-why are you l-lifting me up?" I stuttered shyly. Damn it! Why is this random stranger boy making me stutter? He quickly shoved me into his car. My cheeks puffed up with anger.

Len's POV:

"So, where do you live?" I ask the girl.

"Like hell I'll tell a stranger. Especially a stranger that smirks they just saw a girl in candy cane striped panties." She replied, giving me a glare.

"Hmm… I wonder why you put so much effort into describing the panties you think I saw to make me smirk, or whatever." I said, trying to piss her off.

"Because… That's how a shota thinks!" she yelled back. I decided to just start up the car and drive to (I hope) Rin's house. When I arrived there, the girl stared and me, a mixture of shock and fear in her eyes.

"S-s-stalker!" The girl yelled, immediately slamming my- not to mention perfectly brand new- shiny red awesome amazing car's door open.

"Careful!" I yelled, rushing over to see if the door was fine. Fine, laugh at me. I don't care. The girl was about to run into (I hope) Rin's house, when I tried to grab ahold of her and ended up yanking her hoodie down. I stared in shock.

"T-t-theif!" I yelled, flailing my arms around in the air. "Where did you get my Rinny's bow!" I growled.

"Excuse me!? Your Rinny's bow?" she said, sounding offended. "Help me! An obsessed shota fan is trying to claim me!" she shrieked, dramatically placing the back of her hand on her forehead and tipping her back backwards.

Rin's POV:

This douche! I yelled the first thing that came to my head, and dramatically placed the back of my hand on my forehead, tipping my back backwards. Uh-oh, I felt as if I was really going to fall back. I panicked and grabbed onto the first thing I saw. Double uh-oh. It was the douche's hoodie. I yanked him down with me, his hoodie falling off. Something fell out of his hair, and I caught it.

"Oh ho ho, wait till you see what I have here." I giggled to myself. "WHO'S THE THEIF NOW!?" I yelled, smacking him across the face. "GUESS WHAT IT IS? MAH LENNY'S SPECIAL HAIRBAND!" I screamed, laughing like a maniac. Len scooted away from me and his eyes were filled with fear. I think I went too far. "Umm… I meant, here is your hairband back…" I said, tossing him his hairband. I walked to my house and opened the door. Wait. Did I just fight with the douche outside of my house when I could've walked inside here the whole time! Ugh!

"Wait!" I heard the boy yell.

"Yes?" I replied, peeping my head out the door.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"K-k-ka" I began, just to get rudely interrupted.

"Len! Dude! I had to chase down your friggin' car to find you!" A blue haired boy with a scarf said, running towards us with a tub of ice cream in his hands. I know. What's up with that right? But the thing that bothered me was… He called the douche… L-Len…

Cliffhangers make me feel so sly~ Just leaves people thinking and remembering about your fanfic, ya know?

Review, please? I'll try to update faster, btw!


End file.
